


Heat Wave

by ao3afterdark



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: A/B/O, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, irredeemable pwp really, this was mostly an excuse to get the concept out of my head than to tell a coherent narrartive, though if you found one lonely glisttering piece of a story you have won the scavenger hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao3afterdark/pseuds/ao3afterdark
Summary: Its Bethany's first heat, and Carver is growing distinctly uncomfortable with the whole thing, for various reasons.





	

Carver paced restlessly outside the bedroom he shared with Bethany at Gamlen's, occasionally growling at Gamlen midstep when his eyes lingered overlong at the door. Both of them could hear Bethany's panted breaths on the other side of the locked door, and both of them were had been circling around each other with hackles raised ever since Bethany had surprised them all (and yet, no one, at the same time) by going into her first heat late. Carver been doing his level best to avoid contact with her over the last few days, knowing full well that, in the full height of her heat, neither of them would be able to control themselves very long around each other, siblings or not, and Gamlen apparently had no such reservations.

He wanted in that room, and if Carver hadn't been there, he had no doubts he would have forced his way in hours ago. Carver's upper lip lifted away from his teeth at the thought, and he resumed pacing, pausing only when Bethany called his name from the other side of the door and he abruptly remembered that Bethany hadn't had anything to eat all day. He hadn't either, but he'd been... distracted.

With a guilty pang, Carver quickly rummaged up whatever lay close at hand and waited by the door, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "Bethany!" He called, "I'm here, let me in!" There was a worryingly long pause, but then at last he heard her approach the door. Before she'd even finished unlocking it he's started to babble, "Shit, Beth, what can I do? How can i make you as comfortable as you can-" He slowed to a stop, eyes widening, when she at last opened the door. Her cheeks were flushed, and even from several feet away, Carver would smell her arousal, and not just from between her legs, but wafting, too, from her hands when she reached out to take the food, which meant, he realized, sweating, she hadn't called his name out because she'd wanted him, not in the way he'd thought.

Carver tried to discretely rearrange himself, and coughed, his voice coming out strained when he said, "A-also, i need to get out of here before hormones become a problem-"

Bethany reached out, knocking the food out of his hands without noticing or caring as she clutched at him with shaking hands. "Stay. Want you." Carver staggered back a half step, his mouth dropping open as he struggled to fight the undertow pulling him right into that room and her arms and her cunt, knowing that it was wrong, but Bethany asked again, voice soft, breaking on the words, "Please, Carver, I need you. Please?"

How was he supposed to resist that. He couldn't.

Couldn't remember if he bothered to kick the door shut behind him as he bore her back towards the bed, sweeping his hands up at down her curves as he groaned aloud at finally touching what and who he had long denied himself. Bethany twined closer, started to lift her hands towards his hair, but the compulsions were too great, too overpowering. He turned her around to dump her on her hands and knees before they even got halfway to the bed, barely pausing long enough to shove clothing aside. He nearly ripped her trousers in his hurry to get them off her, his hands shaking as he lined himself up at the sight of her pushing her ass in the air towards him with wordless, whimpering cries, and then he was plunging inside her, easing out a low moan as he sank in to the hilt. 

Both of them paused, breathing hard, shock at what they were doing only briefly managing to break through the fog before Bethany bit off a moan and rocked her hips to inch herself further down his shaft, groaning aloud in frustration when Carver seized the swell of her hips and held her in place, only for her groans to break apart into keening wails when he kicked her feet wider apart and shoved in hard, all thoughts or doubts washing away. He growled wordless need and bent over her back, bearing her upper half onto the floor. The change in angle made her gulp down a sob. Swift, he pulled back until just the head remained inside, hissing out a "Fuck, Bethy, fuck, fuck," between his teeth at the tight, slick feel of her around his cock, at her hands scrabbling at the ground, her cries in his ear, and then he thrust in again, hard enough that he pulled a long, low moan out of her.

If he could have, his nonexistent tail would have wagged. That was a breeding sound, a clear sign of mating, and anyone who knew her would recognize her sweet voice raised in needy pleas, knew that she was no one else's tonight. She had been claimed, was his, and he was never giving her up after this, not after groaning her name as his balls slapped wetly against her, slick with her arousal. Mating had never felt this intense before, and he was lost in the heady rush of her bucking back into his every thrust, the feel of her hair between his fingers as he yanked her head back and scattered scorching kisses up and across the back of her neck. 

The sounds and smells of sex were overwhelming his senses, the thick, heady wash of her heat mingling with the slap of skin on skin and carrying him on until the very idea of stopping was almost physically painful. She was his, his mate, his, and he wanted to slick her with his cum until she couldn't walk straight and then do it again. He wanted, more than anything, to come, and he groaned aloud at the tight coil of pleasurable heat building up at the base of his spine. His thrusts were starting to grow erratic, signaling his release. Bethany hiccuped out a sob when his knot started to swell inside her the next time he bottomed out, and he bore down with his teeth at the joining of her neck and shoulder until she keened, until he knew it would bruise. He had a sudden, overpowering urge to mark her, to let everyone know that she was his. He growled "mine," into her skin, "mine, mine, mine," as he lifted her hips higher and pounded into her from this new angle. "I want to breed you," he growled, burying his knot deep inside her with little rocks of his hips. "Fill you up with my young again and again." He dragged his mouth up her neck, twisted her head until he could latch unto the pulse point. "See you -ah!- swell with them, and then take you again, as many times as I want."

She whined and pushed back to meet his thrusts with clear desperation, begged to, wailed, "Please, please, please, I need you to, oh please!"

He growled in her ear, thrusting harder, absolutely driven wild by the way she begged, baring his teeth as he slurred, "You aren't going on the expedition. You're going to stay right here and have my pups. Say it!"

He slowed his thrusts until they both started to shake, until finally she cried out, "Yes! Yes, I swear, Carver, please, more, I need-"

Before she had time to fully get the words out he snapped his hips forward until she choked, she moaned, and shoved her head down by the hair, muffling her cries as he sped his thrusts until his hips stuttered, thrusting once, twice more, and then his other hand gripped tight on her hip as he spilled his seed deep inside her. 

As this was her first, most powerful heat, he couldn't bear even to withdraw from her as he started to come down, sagged, panting, across her back with his hands gripped possessively around her just in case she made to pull away, just tugged her up where she'd been bent over on her knees and rips the front of her shirt to palm her breasts and nip at her neck while he recovered enough to fuck her again. And, given the way she felt around his cock, the pretty moans his attentions pulled from her, it didn't take long at all.

She panted and rocked her hips back against him, wailed when he gripped her hips hard and shoved his knot deeper inside her as he started to pound into her again until it was hard to tell where he ended and she began. His balls ached with his driving need to crawl inside of her, to take her again and again until they were both exhausted and spent, until she was heavy with his young. The thought inflamed his blood, made him growl and bite down harder on her throat until she gasped, until fresh heat flooded around his cock. "No," he said, or thought he did, when she started to speak. Pumped in her again, a final warning flex that more was to come. "We aren't parting again. Not yet. Not ever."


End file.
